My Heart
by Smoothie-chan
Summary: Zexion is smart and quiet. Demyx is loud and careless. When Zexion fades away, Demyx realizes just how oblivious he had been to his love for him. Zemyx


**My Heart** by Smoothie-chan

**Dedication:** Paramore, because they are such a wonderful band and without their songs I would not be inspired or the head-banger I am today. :)

**Disclaimer:** Let's see. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, and I don't own the lyrics at the end or the title. Those belong to Square Enix and Paramore. So don't go suein' me! Please...

**Summary: **Zexion is smart and quiet. Demyx is loud and careless. When Zexion fades away, Demyx realizes just how oblivious he had been to his love for him.

**Rating: K+**, because there is nothing in here except a clue that Demyx really loved Zexion and vice versa.

**Thanks in advance for reading!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zexion is a very smart and book loving person. He's read every book in every library around the World That Never Was, and has a collection of his own little library at home in Castle Oblivion where plenty of thick novels sit on six shelves next to the bed in his room, all of them being read so many times, Zexion just knew what was going to happen even if it were just a small little detail. That's Zexion for you. The bookworm, detail-noticing, smart-alick. But his knowledge was his friend, since it seems that Lexeaus is just his bodyguard and Vexen is just his ally. Almost everything in the Organization was caused by Zexion. Ienzo was the one who blueprinted the heart and told Xehanort it would be a good idea to take the research further, so they could get to the end of this long-lasting investigation. It was Ienzo who was daring enough to step into the darkness first. It was Zexion who came up with the blueprints for both Castle Oblivion and The Castle That Never Was. It was Zexion and Ienzo who taught Vexen and Even the meaning of science and the study of it. Let's face it: everyone in the Organization must be thankful in someway that Ienzo was born and Zexion was created.

Demyx, however, is very carefree, yet careless, and he has no clue of how to fight. He'd rather everyone just get along. He supplies music for the group to listen to when everyone was taking a break from missions. He strums his sitar, eyes closed, fingers dancing, humming along to the tune he played. He summoned 50 waterclones to dance for the thirteen Nobodies and it was the only time people actually appreciated Demyx. But Zexion appreciated Demyx. Zexion appreciated Demyx over everyone in the Organization, because he wanted to be so like him. Demyx was young, just following his non-exsistent heart, allowing himself to do whatever he wanted to do. Demyx played various instruments but found he liked his sitar most. Demyx would stay in his room all day and just strum mindlessly on his sitar, writing wonderous music to fill the ears of the relaxed. Just like Myde, Zexion found. Myde was a carefree and loving teenager who loved everyone, their good qualities and bad. Myde would lock himself in his room all day on Sundays and he would strum his guitar, writing music to let the world listen to. But look what became of him, something more magneficent than anyone could imagine. Demyx.

Oh, Demyx. Zexion was crazy enough to believe that he had a sort of infatuation with Demyx. The way Demyx looked, the way he smelled when he walked by, the way he talked, the way he felt when he would hug you... It all drove Zexion to a point of insanity. The Organization members would turn their backs on Demyx if he needed help, but when Demyx came to Zexion lastly and finally, Zexion would give him a fake kindly smile, offer Demyx a cup of tea, and inviting him inside his room. Demyx would need help on pronouncing a long word, if a song sounded right, or even if Demyx was feeling just a tad bit upset, Zexion would always be there for him. Always.

So why wasn't Zexion here now?

Demyx stood outside the black door that had the silver letters _VI_ emblazoned on it, knocking every few seconds and calling Zexion's name. Zexion wasn't answering, and it seemed like the castle had an even more eerie and sad mood than ever. Demyx was feeling a bit sad, just having Superior yell at him and tell him what a failure he was. Demyx wondered why now, when the time he needed Zexion the most, Zexion was absent.

"Hey kid, Zex isn't back from his mission yet." a red-haired, skinny man said to Demyx as he walked on by. Demyx looked at him quizzically.

"What mission was he assigned to, Axel?" Demyx asked the pyromaniac, wanting to talk to his friend.

"The Riku Replica project." Axel said, and with that, strode across the hall and down four doors to his room, door emblazoned with the letters _VIII_ in silver. Demyx mouthed an "O" and summoned up a dark portal. He walked straight in, closing his eyes. Man, did he hate these things.

Demyx opened his eyes to see the scene of Destiny Islands being sucked away and clouded over with darkness. He found Zexion just disappearing, almost fully faded away.

"No! Zexion!" Demyx yelled, running to his friend.

"Demyx..." Zexion said, his voice weak.

"Zexion, wait no. Don't go, don't fade away!" Demyx yelled at Zexion. Demyx kneeled beside his friend and started touching Zexion's face.

"Demyx, it's not like I can stop it... It's fate..." Zexion pointed out. Demyx didn't care if it was fate or not. He needed his friend.

"Zexion... please..." Demyx whispered, tears springing to his eyes. The tears fell to splash Zexion's hair.

"Demyx..."

And he was gone.

Demyx was a silent wounder. He always had been. But he'd been a quick healer. Not this time, no. This time, the wound punctured Demyx like a sword. The tears and the blood gushed out like no tomorrow. Demyx screamed his throat sore, saying Zexion was still alright, that he was waiting for him in his room. But no. Sadly, he was not. VI was gone forever and there was nothing Demyx could do about it except wait for the moment he would fade away to join his friend again. The wound would never heal. Not until Zexion and Demyx were reunited once again.

_**Owari**_

_Please don't go now, please don't fade away._

_My heart is yours._

My Heart by Paramore


End file.
